


One Night Changes All

by ProLazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Castiel, Caring Dean, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProLazy/pseuds/ProLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is rebelious and Castiel never sets a foot out of line, yet they are inseparable. Dean has been in love with Castiel since they met, and one night changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Changes All

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dean and cas are in high school, Cas being the nerdy goody two shoes of course and Dean being rebelious. One night Dean sneaks into Cas’ bedroom window saying he’s bored and he convinces Cas to sneak out, and Cas slowly gets a crush on Dean (maybe you can make up bad stuff for them to do like graffiti) and by morning Cas falls completely for Dean, but Dean had fallen for cas the first time he saw him in 6th grade and now they are in the 10th?

The first time Dean met Castiel was on their first day of 6th grade. He remembered the new boy walking into the classroom, head bowed, and clutching his bag tightly to his chest. He looked so small and nervous, yet Dean was instantly drawn to him. The first glimpse of Castiel's innocent blue eyes had made Dean want to protect him from every evil that the world might throw, and keep him safely to himself.

Castiel got seated next to him, and the rest was history.

They got to know each other and formed a profound bond that the other kids could never understand due to the two boys' extremely oppositional personalities.

Dean was the rebellious type. Certain classes were just too mundane for him to care about so he would act out and often get put in detention. Castiel, meanwhile, was very studious and never got into trouble. However, they still seemed to complete each other.

Castiel was an easy target for bullies because of his 'nerdy' self-presentation and his unwillingness to fight back. Consequently, many of Dean's visits to the principal's office were due to defending his friend. Castiel told him not to bother, that he was used to it, but Dean loved him and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Castiel and get away with it.

Conversely, Dean sometimes struggled in classes; not because he wasn't intelligent and didn't understand, but because he didn't like the teachers and they made him not want to try. Castiel would let him copy some notes, but mostly he would motivate Dean and, furthermore, inspire him.

Something about their relationship did bother Dean, though.

He had known that his feelings for Castiel were much stronger than friendship the first time he had laid eyes on nervous boy, but Castiel seemed contented with just the way things were. He had never expressed that he wanted more and that hurt Dean greatly. However, Dean knew that the pain of ever losing Castiel would hurt more, so it was better not to saying than have Castiel leave if he didn't agree.

They needed each other, and Dean accepted that wholeheartedly.

So, he kept his true feelings to himself.

\--------------------- 

Four years after they met Dean and Castiel were in the 10th grade together, but they had also become neighbours.

Castiel's father had left unexpectedly leaving Castiel's oldest brother, Michael, to care for his younger siblings. They'd had to move to a much smaller place which Michael could afford, so Dean immediately told them about the house next to his being for sale.

Castiel had been devastated about his father's disappearance so Dean had been trying to cheer him up ever since, but it was difficult as Castiel had become somewhat secluded. 

One night Castiel was sat studying in his room when he heard tapping on his window. 

He turned around and his eyes widened with surprise when he saw Dean hanging from his sill.

Castiel ran over and opened the window. It seemed that Dean had scaled up the drainpipe.

"Dean! It's late; Michael will not be happy if he sees you."

"Don't worry I won't be here long" Dean claimed as he climbed into the room. "But you're coming with me."

"W-what?" Castiel fretted. "Dean, I can't, we have a math test in the m-morning and I-"

Dean silenced him by wrapping him up in a tight embrace which lifted Castiel's feet from the ground - he always did this when he hugged Castiel.

"Cas, you'll nail it" Dean said sincerely as he put the smaller teen down. He placed one hand on Castiel's shoulder and cupped the side of his face with the other. "You always do. I'm so bored without you and I've barley seen you these past few weeks! You've been running yourself into the ground and you need a break." He rubbed his thumb gently across Castiel's cheek. "I miss you" he said quietly.

Castiel looked back into Dean's sweet green eyes as if he were only noticing them for the first time. They were filled with worry, but there was also something warm and comforting about them. Castiel knew he was safe from the world when he was with Dean.

"I've missed you too" Castiel said with a small smile.

"Well then let's get out of here and have some fun!" Dean said with a mischievous grin. 

He grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him over to the window.

\-------------------

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked.

They were in a not-so-good neighbourhood so he was huddled into Dean's side. Dean had his arm protectively wrapped around the smaller teen's shoulders.

"Somewhere I know we can get booze" Dean replied.

"But, Dean, we're not old enough to consume alcohol!" Castiel fretted.

Dean laughed as he gave Castiel an affectionate squeeze.

"That's why it's so awesome" he replied. "You're adorable" he added despite himself.

Castiel blinked up at him feverishly.

"Hey, check it out" Dean said, pulling away suddenly. 

He picked up two bottles of spray paint which has been abandoned by a crumbling brick wall covered in graffiti. 

"Still some in here" he said with a grin as he threw one to Castiel, who scrambled to catch it.

"W-what do you want me to-?"

Castiel's eyes widened when Dean started to spray the silver paint all across the wall.

"C'mon, draw something!" The taller teen encouraged.

"Dean, we might get into trouble!" Castiel said.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Dean said seriously. "I promise. C'mon, Cas, you need to let loose."

"O-Okay" Castiel said nervously.

As soon as he started to graffiti the wall, though, Castiel found that it was actually really exhilarating.

He looked over to see what Dean was doing and smiled when he saw he'd painted their initials and the date that they met. Everyone else seemed unable to see passed Dean's rough exterior, but Castiel knew how sweet he really was. Dean always remembered the little things and it made Castiel smile.

Suddenly, sirens began to fill the air.

"Crap, the cops" Dean said as he threw the can down and grabbed Castiel's hand. "Let's get out of here!"

They ran down several long and winding back alleys.

As soon as the sirens disappeared the two teens stopped running and tried to catch their breath. Castiel started laughing and Dean smirked at him with sheer adoration in his eyes.

"That was the most exciting thing I've done in months" Castiel claimed. "Let's do it again!"

"I don't think we should go back there, just to be safe" Dean said. "C'mon, let's get that booze I mentioned earlier."

"Okay!" Castiel said, very enthusiastic now. 

He took hold of Dean's hand just because he felt like it. Dean felt like his heart had swelled with joy.

\---------------------

Dean led Castiel to a bar near the outskirts of town. They headed around the back, and Dean appeared to do some kind of secret knock on the door. A man who must have been in his early 20s answered.

"Hey, brother."

"Hi, Benny. You got anything you could sneak us?"

Benny smirked and folded his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Lil' Man, you're going to get me fired one of these days."

"Please!" Dean said with a pout.

"Alright" Benny conceded. "I can probably score you a six pack, but that's it."

"Thanks, Benny. You're the best!"

"I know, I know" Benny said with a dismissive wave before he disappeared.

He returned with six cans of beer. 

"Now get out of here and don't let your daddy find out."

"I won't" Dean chimed as he took the beer. "Let's go, Cas."

They walked along the street until they came across an abandoned park. They sat down on a bench beneath a street lamp and Dean broke the rings on some of the beers. 

He noticed that Castiel had wrapped his arms around himself and was shivering quite violently. Dean's brow furrowed with concern as he shrugged off his leather jacket.

"N-no" Castiel insisted. "Y-you'll just get cold too."

"But it's my own fault" Dean replied guiltily. "I didn't give you a chance to grab your own jacket."

He wrapped the garment around Castiel who immediately sunk into the warmth of it.

"It smells like you" he claimed as he rubbed his thumb and finger across the collar.

"Really?" Dean chuckled. "What do I smell like?"

"Safety...comfort...and pie."

"Right, thanks" Dean laughed as he handed Castiel a beer.

The smaller teen watched with startled eyes as Dean downed half of his beer in one go.

"Go on" he urged Castiel.

Castiel sipped the beer tentatively at first, but then found he very much liked the taste and took in a huge gulp.

He started coughing.

"Whoa! Easy, tiger" Dean said as he patted Castiel's back. "Not much experience with drinking, huh?"

"Not really" Castiel wheezed. "Does the blood of Christ at church count?"

The guilty expression returned to Dean's face.

"Look, Cas, if you don't want any more you don't have to-"

"No, I want to" Castiel said with a firm nod. "I've always wanted to be as carefree as you are."

"Well, I do care about some things" Dean said. "You being one of them."

Castiel offered him a soft smile of gratitude.

After that they took the alcohol at a much steadier pace, but Castiel still became tipsy two cans in.

He sighed and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Michael's going to kill me" he mumbled. 

"You can stay at my place tonight and sneak back into yours in the morning" Dean offered. In this state he didn't think Castiel could make it back up the drainpipe anyway. "My dad won't mind."

"Okay" Castiel said as his eyes began to flutter closed.

"C'mon, Sleepyhead" Dean teased as he nudged Castiel's shoulder. "Let's get back. I ain't carrying you."

"You would if you had to" Castiel retaliated. 

"You're probably right" Dean said.

He helped Castiel stand up and kept an arm wrapped tightly around the smaller teen's waist to stop him from staggering along the pavement.

They managed to make it to the top of their street but Castiel let out a slightly pained groan.

"I'm so tired" he complained. "And I don't feel so good."

"I guess you were right after all" Dean sighed. "Hop on" he said as he knelt down so Castiel could climb onto his back.

"No, I'm too heavy."

"Dude, I pick you up all the time when I hug you" Dean pointed out. "Besides, we only have to make it down the street."

"Okay" Castiel relented. He was too exhausted to argue now with his head also spinning.

He wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and put his legs around Dean's waist. Dean hoisted Castiel up and supported him under his thighs before he set off.

By the time Dean got to his front door Castiel was sound asleep. Dean didn't want to disturb him but they had hit an obstacle. He had to jostle the smaller teen a little in order to wake him. 

"C'mon, Assbutt. I don't think I can carry you up the stairs."

Castiel yawned in acknowledgment as he slid off Dean's back.

Dean took Castiel's hand and led him up to his room. 

He removed his jacket from Castiel's shoulders and laid him down on the bed. He took off the smaller teen's boots before removing his own. He then went to grab Castiel some water and bucket just in case.

He placed them on the side of the bed - where Castiel was already curled up - and then Dean flopped down next him.

To his pleasant surprise Castiel rolled over and rested his head and arm across Dean's chest.

"Thank you" he mumbled. "You've always taken such good care of me. I had fun tonight."

"You're welcome" Dean said softly as he absentmindedly combed a hand through Castiel's soft hair.

He almost didn't feel the delicate kiss that Castiel pressed against his collarbone.

Dean tried to think nothing of it because Castiel was drunk and probably not thinking straight, but he couldn't prevent the love for more than a friend from resurfacing.

Castiel had fallen asleep and Dean tried to follow him.

\-------------------

When Castiel woke up he was at first surprised to find Dean sleeping next to him, but his memory soon became less hazy.

He smiled softly. Dean's ruffled bed hair and the slight flare of his nose as he slept was rather adorable. Castiel was so close he could almost count the clusters of freckles dotted across his friend's flawless complexion. He had always thought that Dean beautiful.

And he was so protective and caring. He had really looked after Castiel last night and helped him forget all of his troubles. Castiel thought his love for Dean has always been as a best friend, but as he looked at him now and considered all the wonderful and selfless things he did for him - not just last night but over the past four years - Castiel realised that the love he felt for Dean was indeed a lot stronger than he thought.

Dean's eyes slowly began to flutter open and when he saw Castiel he offered him a sleepy smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Do you need-"

Castiel cut him off as he cupped the side of Dean's face and kissed him fiercely on the lips. 

Dean sunk into the kiss and rolled onto his back, pulling Castiel on top of him so that they became entwined.

Castiel pulled back breathlessly, looking very anxious.

"Dean, I-I'm sorry I...I don't know if you feel the same way-"

"Are you kidding?" Dean grinned. "I've been in love with you for years."

Castiel's expression turned to one of extreme guilt. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to risk freaking you out and losing you" Dean said.

"Well, I'm sorry this took so long" Castiel said a little sadly. "But I think deep down...I've always known I felt this way. I...I love you, Dean."

"I love you too" Dean said with a soothing smile.

Castiel returned the sentiment and then started to kiss Dean again, but with much more gentleness and care.

Now if felt like they had all the time in the world.


End file.
